A Good Night of Sweet Dreams
'''A Good Night of Sweet Dreams '''was the closedown of CBeebies from 2002 to 2005. It usually showed on Christmas Eve, with the CBeebies presenters in the presentation studio and various programme characters -- falling asleep for 12 hours. It was set to soft music to soothe children to sleep before the arrival of Father Christmas. The closedown version was short. It was then followed by the usual closedown board. This popular annual event encourages slumber to even the most excited child on Christmas Eve. So, no matter how many times the little ones get up to check for the sound of reindeer hooves on the roof, parents can tune into CBeebies or go on-line to show them that even their favorite telly friends are dozing waiting for Father Christmas to arrive. Airing from 7:00 p.m. ET on Christmas Eve 12/24 through until 6:00 a.m. ET Christmas morning 12/25, the Good Night of Sweet Dreams features presenters Chris, Pui, Sid, Sue, and Nicole -- snoozing comfortably on the set, along with clips of beloved characters from pre-school favourites like Noddy, Tweenies, Fimbles, Pingu and Balamory catching some zzz’s. Appearance list * Chris Jarvis * Pui Fan Lee * Sidney Sloane * Sue Monroe * Nicole Davis * Fireman Sam (Fireman Sam) * Fimbo and Rockit (Fimbles) * Muck (Bob the Builder) * Fizz (Tweenies) * Pinga (Pingu) * Archie Calden (Balamory) * Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Noddy (Make Way for Noddy) * Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) * Pingu and his parents (Pingu) * Doodles and Izzles (Tweenies) * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) * Patrick (School and the backyard gang) * Clifford, Cleo, and T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Sarah (School and the backyard gang) * Pat and Jess (Postman Pat) * Mr. Tumble (Something Special) Gallery hqdefault-81.jpg|Fireman Sam Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.48.33 PM.png|Fimbles Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.50.07 PM.png|Bob the Builder Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.50.55 PM.png|Tweenies Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.52.39 PM.png|Pingu Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 9.42.58 PM.png|Balamory giphy-8.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 9.37.19 PM.png|Make Way for Noddy hqdefault-82.jpg|Teletubbies tenor.gif|Pingu and his parents Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 9.52.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 12.46.59 PM.png|64 Zoo Lane clifford_the_big_red_dog_and_cleo_sleeping_by_lah2000_dcyrq1o-fullview.jpg|Clifford Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 12.52.10 PM.png|Something Special Sleepy Star.gif|Patrick Star Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 12.44.43 PM.png|Postman Pat A054912D-267B-4F9E-B84F-41233905CEEE.jpeg|The GNOSD’s thumbnail on IPlayer 02C18FC0-F301-40D6-BFD9-A86D83248322.jpeg|The original 2012-2018 thumbnail fr Ipayer 10EE27A6-23DC-4EC2-BDFD-853EC50A04B3.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.50.17 AM.png Trivia * Pui Fan Lee created the block when she and her family were watching Yule Log, but Nigel Ng (her nephew) couldn't sleep on Christmas Eve, so she created this. * It is still available on BBC Press Red Button and the IPlayer, but this time called "Presenters Sleep". * It will return on Christmas Eve 2020 because it is actually a major draw and deal for the network for something that is pretty much free to air for them. Like their were almost protests when it was off the BBC IPlayer for 1 day. If they actually did not air it on Christmas eve or remove it from the BBC IPlayer it would be pretty much chaos. * It re-ran in 2007 in the afternoons. Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Sleep Category:Bedtime Hour Category:Shows Category:Christmas Category:Fireman Sam Category:Fimbles Category:Bob the Builder Category:Tweenies Category:Pingu Category:Teletubbies Category:Make Way for Noddy Category:Balamory Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:School and the Backyard Gang Category:Postman Pat Category:64 Zoo Lane Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:2014 Category:Something Special Category:IPlayer Category:2007 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Nina and the Neurons Category:Me Too Category:Story Makers Category:In the Night Garden...